


Blind beauty

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Levi, Eren - Freeform, Fluff, Grumpy Levi, Levi - Freeform, M/M, ereri, hurt Levi, nurse hanji, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: As Eren wakes up in a hospital, he gets to know the grumpy and blind Levi who hates himself and his injury. Can Eren prove him wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit." Eren groaned. His head felt like somebody crashed it against some wall and funnily everything was double. And he was definite not on the football pitch with his friends. 

Instead he lied on a white bed, surrounded by walls in the same sickly clean colour. Next to him was another bed with something black showing under the blanked. The even movements of it meant that he was not alone. Glad not to be the only one  in this creepy place, he laid back again only to be startled seconds later due approaching foot steps. 

The door was opened by a brown haired woman with unnormaly big glasses and a big smile on her face. Her smile even got wider as she saw the teen. "Hello! My name is Hanji! Do you know how you got here?" Eren nodded, carefull due his headache. "Football maybe?" The nurse grinned. "Yep. Hundred points! According to your friends you got knocked out by a football." She furrowed her brows like she remembered something. "I completely forgot! Are you feeling dizzy, groggy or like puking?" Eren secretly rolled his eyes; this woman was definite absent-minded. But he told her everything until she finally left.

Only to come back again seconds later in the room. "Sorry.~ It's nurse Hanji again..... What I forgot to say: Please be carefull with Levi. He's very confused and scared at this time so be nice to him." She smiled and closed the door behind her. After a while the hair mob began to move. The blanket was pushed away carefully, revealing a not so big teen, maybe the same age as him. "Um... Can I open the window?" Eren asked. Levi flinched as he heard him but looked emotionless. "Whatever..." 

Leaning at the window and enjoying the soft breeze, he studied the features of the other teen: his hair was in contrast with his pale, soft looking skin and his eyes were closed. What was conspicuous was a big scar which went from his eyes and stopped shortly at his mouth. But even though he looked pissed, Eren though that Levi was beautiful. (Even double beautiful thanks to his eye sight) 

Suddently his legs gave up and he fell know the bed, clutching his throbing head. "What are you doing?!?" Levi asked, his voice filled with fear. "Don't you see it? Freaking colorful stars are dancing infront of me. Ouch..." "Very funny!" The ravette spat. I'm blind, you idiot!" Erens eyes went wide as he looked at the him. "WHAAAT?!? So you don't see me?" Levi shooked his head, obviously annoyed. "Do you really think that I can see with that shit face? Tch!" His body went stiff and he squealed as Eren poked his toes. "W-what are you doing?" The brown haired teen grinned, his pain long forgotten. "Making you smile, you idiot. You look even more beautiful if you do so!" Levi 's cheeks instantly went pink. "Shut up! How can that be not disgusting? Just thinking about it makes me sick!" He clutched his sheets tightly, almost looking like lost puppy. 

Without thinking, Eren reached forward and ruffled the soft hair. "I don't know how someone as pretty as you can think something that stupid but I'll prove that you are beautiful. Believe me!" Levi snorted humorless. "We'll see, you idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a comment I discovered that this story isn't finished. *≧ . ≦*  
> Anyways, enjoy >~<.

It was Erens second day in hospital and Levi was concerned about his own sanity. The teens constant babbling was driving him crazy. This brat talked even more than the creepy nurse which was (until now) impossible. He would constantly talk about school, football, his family, his friends, his dog, his goldfish and about a movie with huge men-eating creatures called titans. Although Levi ignored him, Eren seemed to enjoy the one-sided conversation.

Levi really wished that the teen get better soon. He didn't hated the teen with the warm voice but he couldn't risk to be bullied and hurt again. Not after that "accident" in chemistry class, the reason why he was here now.  
Still in thoughts he didn't hear the other coming. "Levi." the voice wispered. After silence he tried again. "Levi." Still no answer. Just as Levi thought that Eren finally gave up, he felt himself lifted up. "Let go!" he yelled in panic. He didn't knew where he was which frightened him. 

And the fact that he was hold by a complete idiot just made it worse.

With a creak something was opened, probably the window.  
Seconds later Eren jumped with him down and land a little bit rough on the ground. "Hold on tightly!" Eren suddently warned and hugged him.  
Suddently the mouvements went jerky. He seemed to climbing something down because he was only using his right arm to hold the ravette. Who clinged onto Eren as of his petty life depend on it. "Did I told you that we are over 10 meters above the ground? The view is so good here. I wish you could see it too..."Eren told him. He sounded breathless. 

Levi was the same. But it wasn't due amazement like Eren. Frankly saying he wanted to kill him with his own hands for saying something this stupid. But since he didn't want to be crushed on the ground he just hugged the other tighter, hoping Eren would get big, fat  
bruises.

Finally they seemed to arrived the normal ground because Eren walked faster. Eren hummed happily which was kind of nice. A few melodies later, he laid Levi on the ground.

It felt great to sit outside again, feeling the soft breeze and the gentle tickling of the sun. His smile vanished as he heard people wispering and laughing a few meters away from them. He stiffened as his sensitive ears picked the words "weird" and "look at him." He made himself smaller as he already was, trying desperately to be invinsible.

Suddently he was pulled in a warm umbrace. Unintentional Levi pulled closer. "They are talking about us because of me."he wispernd. Embarassed chuckling answered him. "That's because of me. I forgot to wear trousers..." Levi chuckled: the other was a complete idiot but somehow he knew how to make him feel better. "Hey! I'm proud of my boxershort. Dog motives for the w-wait... DID YOU JUST LAUGHT? OH MY GOSH! I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON! LEVI LAUGHT!!!"

A day later, Eren was dismissed. Levi was glad for the silence but it didn't felt right. It felt empty and- 

klang klang klang

Levi jumped in fear. He jumped even higher as the person he missed begun to speak. "What's up, Levi? Missed me?" "Wh-what are y-you doing here?"Levi managed to choke out. Eren seemed to grin due his voice. "I need to fullfill a promise, remember? I just needed an excuse to get a room with you. So I broke my leg. Ah... In one or two days our parents will get us home." He laughed but stoppend, as Levi tilted his head in his direction, confused. "Didn't Hanji told you that we adopted you? Our parents are really happy about it!" Everything swayed. "Why?" Levi managed too choke out. 

Warm hands cupped his face. "Because I love you." For a few minutes everything was quiet. Then Levi managed to wisper. "You are stupid, breaking your arm. But I'm glad." He felt happy, safe and that just because of that brat. For the first time since years, a truly genuine smile appeared on his lips. 

Yes, he was crazy, feeling so close to somebody he knew for few days but it felt right. He would finally go home (even if he had no clue how Eren found out he had no parents...) wherever that was. It didn't matter. Eren was now his home.


End file.
